


Body Shots

by radioactivebraingunk (paperguns)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, IM GOIGN TO SPACE, b yE, i have NO EXCUSES TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/radioactivebraingunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exercise drinking in moderation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in under 2 hours bec i just got news that im gonna live in antarctica to live with the penguins and seals and commune with the icy wasteland just like my heart so i can run away from this monster of a fic i wrote bye

Urie liked prowling around the Chateau after-hours. On the rare times that Sasaki is out or already asleep he’d be slithering around the spacious living space, taking advantage of the quiet and inactivity. He’d often read, not minding whose book he picked up on his wanderings. This time he found one of Shirazu’s mangas by the kitchen counter, one about baseball. Deciding that it’s better than nothing he made to go to the lounge but a small scrash alerted him.

            On guard for any possible intruders, Urie calmly stepped closer to the kitchen’s interior. The room wasn’t large and after a few steps he easily had a view of everything in it. A cold light illuminated one corner of the kitchen where the fridge was and in front of the said fridge was none other than Saiko.

            “Hey there.” Saiko greeted him sleepily, continuing to rummage inside the appliance.

            “What are you doing?” Urie asked, standing close by with his arms folded across his chest. “It’s past curfew.”

            Saiko yawned openly, tugging on some bottles that he had not noticed this morning. “Same to you.” She said, finally closing the fridge door.

            He looked at the bottles on her lap pointedly before grabbing one, Saiko surprisingly making no protest. Inspecting the label he saw that it was a bottle of coffee liqueur.

            “Where did you get this?” he asked.

            “My mom works at a bar remember? I filched some when I visited her this morning.” She said, taking the bottle from him.

            “You’re still underage.” He said, although in his mind he really can’t be bothered whether she drank herself silly. He was just bored and she was there and he won’t let this opportunity go.

            She shrugged, ignoring his remark and slouched over to the lounge. He followed after her, his long legs letting him reach the stairs quicker than her. When he didn’t move from his spot in front of the stairs, she frowned at him.

            “I’m going back to my room.” She mumbled. “Go away.”

            “Give me those bottles first.” He said.

            “Nuh-uh. Get your own.” She tried to squeeze past him but she moved too slowly compared to his quicker movements.

            “No.”

            They continued this silly game for a while until Saiko had enough and walked away from him. Still following her, he found her at the lounge sitting on the couch, a bottle already opened in her hand. He made to grab it but she held it close to her chest.

            “I’m gonna drink these whether you like it or not.” She grumbled, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her nightie. “I don’t care if you tell Sasaki.”

            He watched her take a long swig. He really shouldn’t even be keeping watch on her, he honestly didn’t care if she got sloshed and got reprimanded but Sasaki or Akira even. But the nights always made him weird and right now he felt as if he could be a tiny bit responsible towards others.

            “Give me that now.” He said, noticing that the bottle’s content has already been halved.

            Saiko whined when the bottle was taken from her hands, uselessly pawing at his arms when he held it up above his head.

            “Unfairrrr. Just because you’re talllllll.” She whined.

            He stood up, gathering the other bottles. She continued to grumble and whine, grabbing the back of his shirt when he made to go to the kitchen.

            “You’re not throwing those away. They cost more than your salary for 5 months.” She said seriously, pulling him back to the lounge.

            “Then what am I supposed to do with these?” he asked. He may be an ass but he also didn’t like wasting things.

            Saiko plucked one bottle from the stash. “You drink them with me.”

 

 

            “Excuse me?” he said pointedly, looking at her as if she just grew another head.

            “So we can throw these out faster.” She said, sipping on her drink. “I can’t hide them forever in the fridge and I was planning on drinking them all tonight so..”

            He stood up. “I’m going to get a glass. I’m not drinking straight from the bottle.” _Not when you already drank from them_.

            “Nope. You’ll wake everyone up when you go wash them afterwards. And we’ll both be drunk by then. Probably.” She said.

            “Fine.” He seethed, plopping down on the floor beside her. “What do you suggest?”

            She put down the drink she’d been nursing for a while. “Well, since it is your first time drinking I could probably let you experience the real thing!” she said excitedly.

            “And what is that?” he asked.

            Instead of answering Saiko rearranged herself, sitting in a more upright position. She wrapped one of her arms around her, circling her waist and bunching her chest closer. Reaching for her drink, she held it above her head and tipped the contents directly on the valley between her breasts.

 

 

            To say that he was stunned was an understatement. He was so shocked he didn’t speak for a minute.

            “Wh-What are you doing?” Urie asked, with more composure than he can ever imagine in this situation.

            “Serving your drink?” Saiko said, without any shyness whatsoever. She held her breasts using both hands now, the dark puddle a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

            “I’m getting that glass.” He said, having had enough with her nonsense.

            “But what am I going to do with this?” she asked, and Urie cursed himself for looking at her when she asked that as she made a seemingly innocent picture in her position.

            “I don’t care, drink it if you want.” He grumbled, standing up.

            To his surprise, she said. “Okay.” And promptly lay down.

            He watched as the liqueur made a slow descent down her breasts, sluicing through the small space between them, spreading a dark stain across her chest and neck. She daintily lapped up whatever she could reach with her tongue, pink against white as she licked the tops of her breasts. Her tongue slid across pale skin, probing at the tight junction between her breasts. He stood there, transfixed, his errand forgotten.

            Sitting up, she smiled at him, dark droplets flecking her chest and throat. “Aren’t you getting that glass? Or did you change your mind?” she asked, an undercurrent of teasing in her voice.

            _How dare she taunt me?_ Not wanting to be humiliated by the likes of her, he strode across the room and took a seat directly in front of her.

            “One glass please.” He said. “Of the finest that you have.”

            Glossy pink lips turning upward, she smirked at him. “Of course.”

-

           

            “Nervous?” she asked as she watched him choose from the stack in front of them.

            “Never.” He replied, not missing a bit. He found one that was labeled as Italian Clasico and he actually kind of favored Italian coffee himself. Plucking it out, he handed it to her.

            Holding it towards the light, she smiled lightly at him. “Intriguing choice.” She said, twisting the cap open. He wondered what she meant by ‘intriguing’.

            “Where do you want it?” she asked and he felt himself heat up as he realized what she meant. He looked at her, eyes roaming over her breasts, to her stomach and her smooth legs and he felt at a loss.

            “I-I’ll leave it up to you.” He mumbled.

            She held out her hand to him and he took it, gazing at her open palm, smooth in places and calloused in places. She let a small amount of the liquor flow into her palm, mimicking a sake cup.

            “Try it first and if you like it, then I’ll give you a bigger portion.” She said.

            He looked at her intently, wondering if this is a scheme to humiliate him. No matter where you look at it, drinking from someone’s hand is an act of subservience, akin to a beggar pleading for food. Gritting his teeth, he lifted her hand towards his lips and drank.

            The liqueur proved to be sweet, saccharine stickiness mixing with the bitter notes of the coffee and alcohol. It left a burning trail as it made its way down his throat, burning hotter as it dropped to his stomach but he found that he didn’t dislike it. There was something addictive about it, the way the bitterness didn’t join full with the sweetness but instead fought it, battling for dominance in his mouth.

            Gulping the last of it down, he looked up and saw her watching him intently. Spurred on by the alcohol, he decided to tease her.

            Still not letting go of her hand, he pressed his lips against her palm, watching as her eyes grew wide at the surprise contact. Kissing lightly, he peppered her skin with light pecks until he reached her wrist. Stopping there, he could feel her pulse against his lips, smell her blood underneath, and he took a lick.

            Saiko let out a gasp, unconsciously tugging her hand away but Urie held fast. His tongue licked a slow trail from her wrist to the center of her palm, sliding between her fingers. He watched as her breathing became faster, her chest rising and falling in deep breaths. Licking her fingers, he reached for the bottle beside her and handed it to her.

            “I’d like another glass.” He said.

            “Uh, ah,” she gasped, fingers clumsily wrapping around the bottle. “Where-, um, haah.”

            He smirked at her reaction, taking note of her bright red face and the hazy look in her eyes with satisfaction. He lightly sucked on a finger, nipping at it lightly, her gasps becoming more louder. Placing her hand against his cheek, he softly kissed her wrist.

            “Where’s my glass, Miss Hostess?” he asked softly, teasingly.

 

            The hand on his cheek stroked him gently and he saw her eyes take on a different light. Wordlessly, she stood up and pushed him to leaning position against the couch before settling on his lap. Her hand went back to his cheek, brushing against his lips, fingers asking for entrance. He obliged, kissing a digit before taking it into his mouth, tongue wrapping around it in a sensual embrace.

            She took it out, her hands moving to grasp her breasts closer and he realized she’s doing a repeat of earlier. Snatching the bottle up, he poured the remaining contents on the small crevasse made by her mounds.

            “Your drink, Sir.” She breathed against his ear and he felt himself grow hotter than before.

            Shifting closer, he put his hands on top of hers as he sipped at the puddle, the tops of her breasts tickling his cheeks. He lapped it up, licking every drop that stained her skin, his tongue sweeping across the smooth expanse of skin. Reaching under the thin silk, he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading. Saiko moaned above him, hips grinding against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried his face in her chest.

            Reaching for hem of her nightgown, he pulled it above her head before flinging it away to a distant corner. He clumsily unhooked her bra, the scrap of cloth and wire meeting the same fate as its peer. Cupping them in his hands, he squeezed her bare breasts as she gasped, whether in pain or pleasure he didn’t bother to think of. They barely fit in his palms, her breasts bigger than they look.

            He kneaded them both experimentally, watching her face for her reactions. She was bright red now and naked from the waist up, her skin glowing from pleasure and exertion. He licked the space between her breasts, tasting faintly of salt and coffee. His tongue made it way down slowly, licking across her breasts, nipping at the skin lightly.

            Something wet touched his nose and he saw Saiko pouring a bottle’s worth of alcohol across her chest before chugging the rest down. He licked every drop off, sucking lightly on her nipple, and she let out a small scream as he clamped down on the rosy bud. He swirled his tongue around the hardened tip, kneading the other breast, and she moaned louder as she ground against him erratically.

            “I didn’t know you were allowed to drink on the job.” He said, leaving a wet trail across her neck.

            “It’s part of the job.” She replied, her hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt.

            He didn’t shrug off his shirt but left it open, letting her hands roam across his stomach and chest. He took a large swallow of alcohol before kissing her, bitter liquid sliding off each other’s lips and tongue. She tasted good, of something distinctive from the alcohol or the snack she always ate. She tasted sweet and sour and Urie decided he liked her taste, and he wanted more.

            He pushed her down on the floor, her breasts lolling hypnotically as she lay down. Straddling her he kissed her again, devouring her lips and tongue, breaths short and few in between. His hands ghosted across her stomach, caressing her legs, brushing across her thighs but never touching her where she wanted it most.

            “I thought I asked for your finest drink, Miss.” He teased, licking the shell of her ear.

            “These were just samples.” She breathed against his lips, kissing him hard.

            Taking the last bottle, she poured it over her body. The liquid travelled everywhere, sliding across her breasts, down her stomach, staining her panties wet.

            “The finest,” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. “All for you.”

            She was a sticky mess and a delectable mess at that. He kissed her cheek, the hollow of her throat, as he sucked on her neck and collarbone. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she arched upwards, pleasure building due to his attention. He licked and sucked at every bit of skin he could reach, taking his time. Her hands found the buckle of his belt but he stopped her.

            “Why?” she asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

            “Our positions right now are precarious.” He said and she didn’t know if she meant the present or the future.

            “Fine.” She said and pushed him down gently, taking the lead this time.

            He watched as she lowered her clothed sex against the bulge in his pants, a hiss escaping his lips as she rolled her hips against his. Her breasts bounced with her every move and he noticed how one of her pigtails had already come loose and she looked radiant right then and there. He pressed harder against her, the pain and pleasure combining together and making his head spin. He tugged her down, kissing her greedily as they ground furiously against each other, both nearing their climax.

            “U-Urie.” She gasped out, her hot breath mixing with his, their faces so close, their noses touch.

            “Yes.” He whispered back, nipping her lower lip gently as he held her breasts.

            She closed her eyes, her forehead against his. “I’m gonna-“

            He kissed her. “Let go.”

            And she screamed into his mouth as she came, hips bucking wildly against his and he could feel her warm come spread across his pants and boxers. She gasped against his mouth, arms around his neck to hold him close.

            “You too,” she said, kissing his neck lightly as she continued to press against him.

            He exploded against her, a sticky warmth blooming across his clothes. He could feel her squirm on top of him, her gasps soft against his ear. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling her softness against him. He felt spent.

             Looping an arm under her legs, he scooped her up wordlessly and they went upstairs to her room where he dumped her on the bed. He made to leave but Saiko tugged on his shirt.

            “Where are you going?” she asked.

            “Cleaning the mess we made.” He said.

            But she had already pulled her in with her to the bathroom, where they quickly showered and changed, both of them not mentioning anything about what happened or anything about this new development. And now as they lay beside each other on her obviously large bed, in his clothes which he went back to his room to fetch, he supposed they really didn’t need to talk about it.

            “I need to clean up the mess downstairs.” He said.

            “You have half an hour in the morning before Sensei wakes up.” She yawned, snuggling close to him. “Until then, stay with me.”

            “Alright.”


End file.
